kimetsu_no_yaiba_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Kamado
Akira Kamado is a prodigy of the Kamado family and a member of the Demon Slaying Corps. Her parents were both killed in action while fighting against Muzan Kibutsuji. She is currently off the grid, training to ensure she does not meet the same fate as her parents. Appearance Akira is a fairly tall young woman and noted by those who know her to be relatively beautiful. She has brown hair that flows down to just under her chest and violet eyes. By day, Akira wears a dark blue cloak with wave patterns that is black on the inside. By night, she turns the cloak inside out to show its black side, which she uses for increased stealth at night. The cloak is made from a special material such that the black side reflects no light under normal conditions and the degree of reflectiveness of each side, as well as its color, can be changed by using a certain breathing pattern of Akira's invention that allows her to regulate her body temperature. When she works with other Demon Slayers, Akira uses the black side of the cloak to send signals by causing nearly imperceptible changes in the reflectiveness and color of the cloak. Personality Akira is generally a gentle person and treats everyone with kindness. Sometimes, she will feel sympathy for a demon she has just killed like Tanjiro often does. When irritated, Akira can become apathetic and aloof. She also has a sharp tongue while irritated and is noted to seem intimidating. According to Mitsuri, Akira has only been enraged once, and it was very scary. In her fit of rage, Akira killed the former Upper Moon One so fast that Mitsuri couldn't see her move. However, Akira usually displays great restraint. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities *'Enhanced Strength: '''Even before she was able to maintain a constant state of Full Focus Breathing, Akira was noted to be stronger than average. Currently, she has shown that she can knock Tanjiro out with one blow to the forehead and fell large trees with her bare hands. *'Immense Speed: Akira is fast enough to keep up with both Shinobu and Mitsuri. *'Echolocation: '''While Akira was off the grid training, she learned how to use echolocation for situations where she cannot see. *'Night Vision: 'While Akira was off the grid training, she spent long hours in the darkness to get her eyes to adjust. *'Intelligence: '''Akira has good battle sense and can quickly come up with clever winning strategies. She is also a very fast learner. Swordsmanship '''Breath of Water taught to her by Sakonji, a former Water Pillar. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling his breathing pattern. This increases her strength and agility to equal a demon's. Akira has learned to do full focus breaths at all times as all pillars, further increasing her base strength, speed, and stamina. While she knows all of the Breath of Water Style techniques, she has also developed several additional styles and can also use Lull, a style developed by Giyu. *'First Style: Water Surface Slice' (壱いちノ型かた 水みな面も斬ぎり Ichi no kata: Minamo giri?) - A single concentrated slash *'Second Style: Water Wheel' (弐にノ型かた 水みず車ぐるま Ni no kata: Mizu guruma?) - Akira jumps and spins her body while slashing. *'Third Style: Dance of the Rapid Current' (参さんノ型かた 流りゅう流りゅう舞まい San no kata: Ryūryū mai?) - Akira swings her blade at her opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. *'Fourth Style: Striking Tide' (肆しノ型かた 打うち潮しお Shi no kata: Uchishio?) - The swordsman makes multiple consecutive slashes while twisting their body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide.[8] *'Fifth Style: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day' (伍ごノ型かた 干かん天てんの慈じ雨う Go no kata: Kanten no jiu?) - A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders. *'Sixth Style: Twisting Whirpool' (陸ろくノ型かた ねじれ渦うず Roku no kata: Nejire uzu?) - Akira fiercely twists her upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. *'Seventh Style: Piercing Rain Drop - '''A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. *'Eight Style: Waterfall Jar''' (捌はちノ型かた 滝たき壷つぼ Hachi no kata: Takitsubo?) - Akira cuts the target vertically. *'Ninth Style: Water Splash' (玖くノ型かた 水すい流りゅう飛沫しぶき Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki?) - Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. *'Tenth Style: The Dragon of Change - '''A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash *'Eleventh Style: Lull''' (拾じゅう壱いちノ型かた 凪なぎ Jū Ichi no kata: Nagi?)[9] - Technique that was created by Giyu himself. Akira engages a skill that disables and nullifies incoming attacks. However, its effectiveness is limited as fast and numerous attacks can breakthrough. *'Twelfth Style: Lull - Dragon of Change '- A technique that merges the eleventh and tenth styles. Akira performs the Eleventh Style to nullify incoming attacks, and quickly transitions into the Tenth. This results in a swift counterattack that also allows her to avoid any attacks that were not nullified by Lull. *'Thirteenth Style: 'Piercing Torrent of Change '- A technique that merges the Seventh and Tenth Styles to create an incredibly fast series of attacks. *'Fourteenth Style: 'Striking Dragon of Change '- A technique that merges the Fourth and Tenth Styles. *'Fifteenth Style: Water Striding '- A technique that allows the user to dash across the surface of a body of water without breaking the surface tension. However, the user must constantly be moving to do so, as standing still or moving too slowly will cause them to fall in. *'Sixteenth Style: Surface Tension '- A flexible technique that allows the user to turn an opponent's move against them. It can also be used to transition into a counterattack. * Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Female Characters